Aralu
aralu.jpg 'Area Designer' Raid 'Directions' 4s7e10n2e6nes (from Midgaard Temple) 'Story/History ' Aralu, a kingdom of the dead. Since time immemorial it has stood harbouring the lost and disturbed souls that once inhabited the mortal world. It is an evil place, untouched by the passing of time, ruled over by a dread lord and his Queen. For centuries, it had been thought lost, destroyed by the cataclysm that wrecked the world many ages ago. Now recent tales have surfaced, brought back by brave adventurers from the north: rumors of a huge dragon-like creature that stalks a stonelike forest. Confused and delirious, the survivors of those terrors are nearly unintelligible. The only common thread to their tales is that the kingdom lies somewhere north and east of the great city of Midgaard. Mobs of Note Kasir - (blood red broach, rotting flesh vest), Narre - (bracers of damnation, golden dragon tattoos), Nergi - (bone staff, jeweled skull spike), Peist - (chameleon cloak), Storm Warrior - (ornate silver belt), Bainte - (twisted clawed gauntlets) any mob in the Castle exterior - bone ring, Mannam, High Priestess (bloody silver dirk), incensed worshippers (spawn on death of priestess) and the enigmatic Gods and Goddesses of the Dark Elements, Sedu (sandstone cube), Zu (stormbird's feather), Ninurta (dancing flame), Iaida (flawless pearl). The Gods and Goddesses of Aralu cannot be reached via standard travel as they are located in an !door room. General Zone Strategies As you enter the area, keep an eye out for the invisible/hidden Peist (chameleon cloak). He's a surprise if you're !glow and not prepared to be 3x ANNIH. He's !phys, too. The Storm Warrior is west of the entrance in a peaceful grove. If you let him area, you can use the Lost Souls as pets to help beat him down. Sometimes you get lucky and the Peist is in the grove with the Storm Warrior. A part of the Deathly Hallows loads in the small sapling in the clearing here. Work your way south past the blocking Baintes and get the bone key to the main gate from Nergi. He tosses and has entropy proc. Be advised. Use his key to enter his private quarters. You'll find an invisible chest containing the rotting flesh vest and a jewelled skull +cha holdable treasure item. Pick up the glimmer of hope from inside the corpse as you enter the Castle. You'll need this key after gaining entry to Mannam's Keep. Watch for wandering aggressive elite guardsmen in Aralu. To access Mannam's Keep, collect the black metal key parts from the Armourer (west from gong under Hall of the Fallen, pick only), the fountain well in the center of the Keep Square (inside well), Kasir (east off the Square in barracks) and Narre (above the library). Once you have all four key parts, "make key" to enter the Keep door and use the glimmer of hope to unlock the mouth. Mannam is all south along the corridor. Take a quick hike east halfway down the hallway to the High Priestess. South past three pairs of Frei-Froide warriors is Mannam and his consort Asherat. The demon room is not accessible by doors and is teleport only. Equipment 'Maps' ' ' Category:Zones